Ultraman Alpha's Guide of Essentials of Fighting Monsters
Hey guys, Alpha here, and I bet you guys are wondering, why this boring monologue? Well deal with it! Because what I might tell you might just save your life (if your an Ultra, that is). So in this book, you will find pretty much everything you need to know against fighting monsters (that I fought), and please don't write in it or your death will be slow, painful and incredibly bloody, got it? Good, so turn the page or scroll down if you're reading the ebook version of this. No matter, let's get this party started! What do if you're stranded on an alien planet These techniques are absolutely essential for survival, if you'e on an alien planet (which Ultras' are always on), so the first thing you need to do is STOP, an acronym, composed of stop, think, observe and plan. The stop part is pretty important since you can't do any of the other stuff without stopping first. Second part, think of what you're going to do to survive, third part, observe your surroundings to check for anything particular. Fourth and most important part, plan what you're going to do next! What to do if you see a monster What to do when you see a monster? Gee, I don't know...YOU'RE A BLASTED ULTRA, USE THOSE ABILITIES OF YOURS!!! And if you're a native without any powers, why not just stay there and die? Of course not! Just run for your dear life!!! Bestiary This bestiary only contains monsters that I've encountered so don't get your hopes up. They are not in A to Z, so don't try to find a monster with an 'A' in their name by going in alphabetical order, you will never find it. Golza The first opponent I fought on Earth, this is a nasty piece of work, this thing has super-strength, fire a freaking heat ray and shrug off your attacks, the best thing to do with this thing, is to counter its strength with a power mode as your normal form wouldn't do much or you can change into a speed mode and attack him multiple times until it succumbs to its injuries. Nemean Lion This is one tough kitty, it has unbreakable skin, literally. And its speed would give you a big disadvantage, to finish it, you would either need to suffocate it or to shoot a beam at its mouth when it's opened. Python This snake is not one to be messed with, huge, black, agile and slippery, this reptile will most of the time bind you and suffocate you to death. The only way that I know of to kill it is by somehow, making it stay at one place an then killing it normally. Chupacabra A blood sucking weasel this thing is, this thing doesn't only drain blood, it also drains your life force, prolonging its own life, you just need to keep up with its speed, and you can handle it, hopefully... The Morrigan A blood thirsty Theas, blood thirsty as in 'I'm gonna murder yall!' kind. This is not a Theas you wanna mess with, she is called the goddess of slaughter for a reason and you don't wanna find out why. To take her down...you don't, you run, unless you have some kind of magical weapon like I do. Talos Talos, a bronze giant with a giant sword, made with Regenium, it will recover from any attack you throw at him, unless you destroy him completely at the exact same time. Charybdis A huge thing that creates whirlpools to suck ships into her mouth to eat, its skin is durable, being able to tank most of our attacks, though all you need to kill it is for it to surface completely and use a lot of momentum to slice its head off or stab its heart, just kill it... Fafnir A dragon that was once a mortal cursed with a cursed ring (duh!), the ring actually limits the amount of darkness injected into its host, so don't ever break it or it'll grow to an immense size and crush you! Tsuchigumo A demon with the body of a tiger and the legs of a spider, this thing can be agile and is able to control spiders, arachnophobics beware! Mongolian Death Worm Now consult my worm of advice, because this thing can shoot acid from its mouth, shoot lightning, and will split up when you cut it! My advice for this thing if you can't control time? RUN!!! Nian A lion-like beast that is rather intelligent, though, it is afraid of loud noises and the colour red, which is why the Chinese set up firecrackers every New Year's Eve and dress in red, just to attempt to scare it away. Mal-Brane A draconic-humanoid thing that was created by the rebel Weekees in order to test the potential of the Ultras, it is able to dimension travel and will wreck your face with its Graviton Beams, best thing you could do with this thing if you're not a Super Ultra? You know my answer...Hide under your bed... Chimera Heads up! The chimera is terrifying beast with three heads: a lion, a goat and a snake head! All of its heads shoot fire and burn the living hell outta you. Though you might as well be burnt out after this fight! Typhon The father of monsters, this thing is made of unstable particles, resulting in it opening portals to another dimension every time it moves, so you should best leave it alone or you might end up in another reality! John Cena This guy is a monster, he can...God dammit Curtis! Stop messing with my things! Ghillie Dhu A gentle tree giant, this being helps humans, but especially children. Though they can sometimes be aggressive, but that rarely happens, it will murder anyone who have evil intentions. Being Ultras, this 'Groot' will help you grove your way around your problems. Fre sha vaca do It's a fre-. Fre sha va ca do!!! Son of a ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-kX46euI88 Leviathan A terrifying sea serpent that controls the seven seas around the world, believe me, you do not want to be snaking in its business. Though, he can be quite resourceful as he is the one who gave me the power of the Leviathan Canon in the first place, it is one of the Gate Monsters. It is sworn-enemies with Behemoth and Ziz. Notes *This was written by me so that future generations survive, because I've seen some rookies and it's amazing what they can accomplish in just 10 minutes... **And by those amazing things, I mean... ***Shooting a ray at each others' colour timers. ***Trying to defeat Alien Empera (whoever that is) all by themselves ***Jumping into the Sun to get stronger (yep, they didn't last long) *This book's secondary purpose is also to act as a shield as I made the cover out of Regenium. *The memes or vines or whatever they're called are not added by me, blame it on my host! Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity